Sugar
by Adair In Wonderland
Summary: Great minds, sometimes, do not think alike. An awkward conversation leads to an even more awkward situation. Light/L.


Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note in any way, shape or form.

Warning: Some boy on boy action... and a terrible title, but you already saw that, didn't you?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sugar**

The two of them laid in the bed they had no other choice but to share, the chain that bound them coiled haphazardly under the sheets. In the darkened room, neither slept. L stared blindly at the wall, thumb at his mouth, going over the endless information that had amassed in his head during the course of this arduous investigation. The teenager to his right yawned drowsily, unconsciously shifting, the bed frame creaking softly under the slight movement. L started at the sound, thumb dislodging itself from his lips.

Turning his head at the subtle motion, Light's eyes found the detective, staring through heavy lids at the tense body next to him. Something inside of him _wanted_ to know. "L?"

"Ah..." The sudden utterance surprised the other, his tired voice croaking out unfamiliarly. Clearing his throat, he continued, the steady monotone that everybody knew firmly back in place. "What is it, Light-kun?"

The teenager turned on his side, scooting closer to the detective, arm raising to maneuver the chain out of his way. "Nothing really. Why aren't you asleep?" The links in the chain clinked against each other gently. He slowly lowered his arm back to the bed, letting it rest in the short distant between them, fingertips barely an inch from L's form.

Stiffening at the other's quite obvious move towards him, L returned his thumb to his mouth, nibbling lightly on the digit to regain some clarity of thought. "I could ask Light-kun the same thing," he mumbled, not bothering to try to sound intelligent at this hour of the night. By the heavy silence that followed, L could tell that Light was not satisfied with his answer. Sighing defeatedly, he expanded. "Not that it has anything to do with you, but I have many things on my mind."

"Oh?" Light chuckled, the teasing evident in his tone. "It has nothing to do with me? Really? Nothing at all?"

L's eyes narrowed at the goading questions. He turned to face Light, twisting the chain along with him, only to jump back at the boy's unexpected proximity. As the sleep-deprived detective let his heart rate calm, the two of them just stared expressionlessly at each other in the dark. Minutes ticked by slowly and Light's relaxed face began to slowly tighten into a smirk, hair framing his exquisite face. The silence gnawed at L's heightened senses, while Light's changing features made him feel increasingly uncomfortable. He needed some cake... badly.

"And why isn't Light-kun asleep?" he asked rigidly, his head tilting downward, eyes moving up so he could still see the other's face.

"I'm frustrated, L."

Dark, owlish eyes blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"In case Light-kun has forgotten, I have a very high mental capacity. I'm sure I could understand."

The teenager smiled an almost genuine smile, as he snickered into the pillow and gazed toward the ceiling. "Well, even if you _could _understand, you wouldn't want to know," he spoke, the intonation of his voice rising and falling as if revealing some sort of hidden joke.

The detective's eyes narrowed. The conversation had taken a strange turn, and while Light seemed to find something funny, he wasn't buying a minute of it. In one rapid motion, L's cuffed hand shot forward, gripping the grinning boy roughly by the shirt and dragged him closer.

"But I already know, Light-kun. _I... already... know..._" He all but snarled the last three words, glaring hotly at the other.

"Oh? And what is it you think you know, L?" Light asked flippantly, his hand snaking around the pale wrist which held him, the metal of their handcuffs clanging together harshly in the strained air that surrounded them. The sound seemed to echo between the miniscule space that separated their bodies.

"I _know_ who you are."

The boy sighed in annoyance. "Must everything always come back to that? Is that the only thing you're capable of thinking about?"

"Unfortunately for you, yes, Light-kun."

"Well, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you're wrong."

"I highly doubt that."

"Well, too bad. You're wrong."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes. You are."

"No, I'm - "

"Just shut up!"

L's mouth fell open at the other's childish outburst. The fingers that gripped his wrist had noticeably tightened their hold during their brief, infantile argument, while the previously calm eyes of his bedmate were wide with exasperation. "Nnn," L nodded against his pillow. "Light-kun is certainly frustrated. I see."

"No, you don't see, L. You don't see a thing." The boy's voice was thick with... disappointment? The sound triggered an unfamiliar feeling of empathy in the detective, who leaned in further, staring earnestly into the brown eyes which were so close to his own.

Because of their nearness, his voice dropped to a breathy whisper that tickled the other's face. "That is because Light-kun won't show me." In the darkness, just as L thought he saw the other shiver ever so slighty, he was hit by the awkwardness of their current situation. They were lying unnecessarily close on the large bed, staring deeply into each other's eyes. Light's hand was still clutching his wrist, the hand it was connected to pressed against the boy's chest, while his thumb ran back and forth over the detective's palm._ Now when... when had he started doing that?_

"Sugar, L."

At the mention of his beloved, the insomniac's head snapped up, almost knocking their foreheads together. "What? You want some too, Light-kun?"

A devilish smirk wormed its way onto Light's face at the other's reaction. His teeth played provocatively with his bottom lip as he seemed to contemplate what to say next. After a brief pause, "I guess you could say I want some, L. But that's not really what I mean. I'm just trying to help you understand. It's like sugar... for you, anyway." Half-lidded chestnut eyes stared resolutely into deep black.

"What's like sugar?" L asked softly, not sure if he really wanted to know where the other boy was taking this. This conversation had gotten strange, indeed.

"It would be... _difficult_ for you, I'm assuming, if some situation made it impossible for you to... _partake_ of any sweet foods." After seeing a small nod, Light continued. "You've grown so accustomed to being able to have it whenever you want, that the sudden absence of it would be quite a shock to your system." The thumb of his hand that wasn't being held captive made it's way to L's mouth as he nodded once more. "Then you'd probably start thinking about it so much, obsessing over it until it's the only thing on your mind, and you go crazy..."

The detective's eyebrows raised in confusion. He was about 95 percent sure that the teenager wasn't really talking about sugar. Taking his thumb between his lips, he began to lightly nibble on the fleshy pad of the finger, continuing to gaze at Light as he spoke, curious to see the meaning of his analogy.

"You might even eat a piece of candy that had been lying the ground, just because you wanted it so bad, and it was... _right there in front of you_..." The boy's usually calm, self-possessed voice began to trail off, his eyes seeming to shine through the dark with that air of superiority that L had come to know all too well. "Just so you know, I don't mean any offense by that," he clarified, smirk returning full force as he twined his fingers with the hand he'd been holding and stretched his neck forward so their foreheads were resting against one another's. L's body went rigid at the contact. "Referring to you as a piece of candy that'd been lying on the ground, I mean."

"A-ah?!" L stuttered. He was utterly dumbfounded. _By that he meant... he meant...?!_

"Do you understand, L?" the boy whispered over his face, nose sliding tantalizingly along his own.

"Li-Light-kun?!" Somehow an arm had wrapped around his shoulders, and was steadily pulling the two of them closer until the tiny distance between them disappeared altogether. Full, pink lips fused passionately with the thin, pale ones belonging to his bedmate. A half-hearted struggle immediately ensued with arms pushing and pulling, legs kicking and wrapping, faces twisting and following. Light's lips never left L's as they grappled with each other, the chain becoming tangled between them, the soft sounds of their exertion filling the room.

The kiss was steadily becoming wetter and more forceful, Light's tongue fighting it's way into the other's mouth. He had managed to straddle the detective, effectively keeping his body in place, while his hands had knotted firmly in his hair. L attempted to buck the other off of him, but it had no impact. The boy's body was crushing him, making even the slightest movement nearly impossible. The tongue in his mouth moved around sloppily, almost as if it was trying to lap him up.

"I need some," Light murmured as he broke the kiss with a wet smack, his saliva-coated lips moving across L's now reddened face.

"N-no, Light-kun..." he managed to stammer. In his current state, stuck between conflicting feelings of anger, confusion and arousal, the detective found it quite difficult to speak coherently.

"I need it, L. It's making me crazy." As if to prove himself, he ground their bodies together aggressively, pushing the other further into the mattress beneath him. Light's mouth found L's again, and he proceeded to suck whatever sweetness he could from his greatest adversary.

FIN

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! About this fic... I just don't know. It really turned into a monster while I was writing it. First, they were only going to have an awkward conversation and that would be the end. Then, I thought, okay, I'll have them share a little kiss. But that didn't really work out, and so it turned into this.

Anyway, please tell me what you think. Send me a little review if you don't mind. Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
